


All Work and All Play

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Timmy gets all dolled up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2524157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick and Tim find themselves on the trail of a new mobster in town, but when they wind up following him to a club undercover, well, they've got to dance to fit in.  And Dick just can't quite keep his hands to himself for too long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Work and All Play

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission for [SteveBottoms](www.stevebottoms.tumblr.com), who gave me a wonderfully fun prompt to write!

By the time Dick made it to the old theater Tim was using as base camp, the pale light of early sunrise was just starting to reach Crime Alley.  The air was cool and damp, the sticky scent of city grime and humidity clinging to the outside of the building.  To Dick, it just smelled like Gotham, old Gotham, the Gotham that still hadn’t healed from its wounds and maybe never would.  Still, that’s why he and Tim and the rest of the family were here, to salve the soul of the city and tend to its recovery.

Inside the theater, the air was much different.  It was dry and clean, with only the faintest lingering trace of mustiness that would probably never leave the walls after so many years closed.  It didn’t feel dead, just sleeping, as if the old place was only waiting for the staff to return, the popcorn machine to start up, the projectors to start flickering again, and a new public to flock in and be entertained in its old artful rooms.

For now, however, the theater lay peaceful as it ever was, only the faint hum of electronics echoing in the abandoned halls signalled that anyone still occupied this place.

“Tim!  I brought breakfast,” Dick called, making his way to the old manager’s office that Tim used as his bedroom.  He poked his head into the room.  “Are you awake?”

Tim was seated at his desk, staring at his computer blearily, his chin propped up on a stack of notebooks and case files.

“Early start, Timmy?”

“Long night,” Tim said, his words almost lost in a yawn.  “I’ll sleep when I finish this.”

Dick made a noise of concern and set down his bag of food.  “What’re you working on?” he asked, handing Tim a coffee as he peered over his shoulder.

“Rumors said that the Bugera family is trying to move down to Gotham from Toronto, they think they can make it big here, or something.”  He moved his head just enough off of its resting place to take a drink.  The coffee was a little too hot and cheaper than he got at the Manor, but Tim swore he could taste the caffeine, and right now that was all he needed.

Another two drinks, and he managed to sit up, leaning against Dick for extra support.  “Paul Bugera, the youngest son, is coming down, but I can’t get any info as to what he’s planning to do or who he’s gonna meet.  That’s what I’ve been trying to figure out for the last… fourteen hours.”

“Be strong, Tim,” Dick said, kissing the top of his head with a smile.  “How far are you from when you started?”

“I’ve got his room at the Ambassador under surveillance, his e-mails up on that monitor over there, and I changed his name to ‘Booger’ on three files.”

Dick snorted.  “Attaboy, Tim.  A true detective at work.”

“I was frustrated,” Tim mumbled into his coffee, a faint blush creeping up his neck.

Dick set down his own coffee and put his hands on Tim’s shoulders.  “I’ve done worse things to case files, believe me.  I think Bruce still has some of my mustachioed devil drawings of Joker from back in the old days.”

An image of the Joker with a mustache flashed into Tim’s mind, maybe covered with white greasepaint to blend in with his face.  Tim’s eyes went wide and he took another long drink of coffee, hoping the burn would work its way from his mouth to his mind and sear that picture from his skull.

Dick kept talking and started to massage Tim’s shoulders, unaware of his current source of tension.  “Why don’t you go rest and let me take a crack at it?  It sounds like the case could use some fresh eyes and _you_ definitely need some sleep.”

“Can’t sleep,” Tim said, although his eyes were already closing from Dick’s massage.  “I’ve got coffee now.”

Dick kissed the tip of his ear before whispering, “It’s decaf.”

“You monster.”

********

When Tim woke up, the light was faint once again, but it seemed darker than he remembered it being before.

“What time is it?” he asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“Little after six.”  Dick was now at Tim’s desk, papers strewn about semi-haphazardly.  “I was thinking takeout.  I hear It’s Pho down on Harmon is supposed to be pretty good.”

Tim frowned, still rubbing his face to wake up.  “Isn’t that place right near the Ambassador?”

“It sure is, Timmy!”  Dick turned around, grinning.  “And it also happens to be where Paul Bugera just ordered pad Thai from.”

Tim’s eyes lit up.  “We’re going to intercept his order and deliver it ourselves.”

“Close!   _I’m_ going to deliver his order and you are going to slip in and clone his phone.”

Tim went deadpan.  “Are you serious?  You do know the Ambassador windows don’t open, right?  How am I supposed to get in?”

“Under my delivery cart,” Dick said, as if that was obvious.  “I’ll snag one when I deliver it.”

“And I’m just gonna get out and get back under it while he’s in the room without getting caught, huh?”

Dick moved over to the bed and kissed Tim’s forehead.  “I have faith in you.”

Tim rolled his eyes.  “Alright.  Just let me comb my hair.  I want to look nice when I’m spotted by a mafioso.”

********

“I can’t believe you flirted with The Booger.”

Dick laughed and ruffled Tim’s hair as he headed towards the bed, carrying their bag of food.  “I’ve had worse, believe me.  At least he only tried a couple bad lines on me.  Trust me, grabbers are worse.”

Tim wrinkled his nose.  “I will.  And pass the pho.”

Once the food was distributed, Tim rolled his chair back towards the bed to eat with Dick.  “I have tables, y’know.”

“Yeah, but it’s more fun like this and you know it.  You used to eat on my couch all the time.”

“I didn’t sleep there.”

Dick smirked.  “Well, if I drop anything, I’ll be sure to lick it off.”

Tim blushed, but grinned.  “What if I drop anything?”

“Depends where it lands.”

Dick’s tone sent sparks straight down to Tim’s groin.  He was very tempted to purposely start getting clumsy, maybe get a little relief from the aggravation that had been this case.

Ugh, the case.

Begrudgingly, he took a bite normally, careful to keep his food in a tight hold.  “Do you think he’s going to make any calls?”

Dick shrugged.  “He might get one.  You said you thought he’s gonna meet someone.  His hotel reservation is only good through this weekend, so whatever it is, it’s going down soon.  Right now, all we can do is wait.”

Tim smirked around his noodles.  “‘Become a detective,’ you said.  ‘It’ll be fun,’ you said.”

“I never said anything of the sort,” Dick said.  “You still need patience lessons.”

“I’m good at being patient,” Tim grumbled.  “I just don’t like it.”

Dick laughed.  “Just think about how good your company is.”

“Yeah, yeah.  You’re the best.”

“I know.”

“And so humble.”

They were nearly finished with their dinner when Bugera received a call.  Dick set up the recorder while Tim tried to triangulate the location of the caller.

_'Tony!  How the hell’re you doing?’ Paul said, his voice a little too loud for the phone._

_‘Pauly!  I’m just great.  Listen, I got my contact to agree to meet, but we gotta do it on his terms.’_

_‘Any terms he wants.  What’s he askin’?’_

_‘He wants to meet ya at his club.  Eleven.  He’ll have a booth waitin’.’_

_‘Text it to me.  I’ll be there.’_

The call ended and Dick looked over to Tim.  “Got anything?”

“It’s pretty general,” Tim said, gesturing at his screen.  “Just about any place in the downtown area.”

“Well, hopefully once the text comes--”  The phone beeped.  “Looks like they’re meeting at Mistique.”

Tim cocked his head.  “Where’s that?”

“Down in the art district.  It’s a fancy club for wannabe fancy people.”

“OK, well, I guess I should try and find some clubbing clothes then.”

Dick made a noise of disagreement.

“What?”

“Well, two guys going in together to _this_ kind of club might seem weird.”

Tim blinked.  “Why?”

“Because we’d have to pair off with some girls to stay inconspicuous.”  Dick grinned and tossed his hair over his shoulder.  “Especially a hot guy like me.”

“Oh wow, the troubles you face,” Tim said dryly.

“But I do mean it,” Dick said.  “We’d have to find someone to dance with, and that wouldn’t be good for surveillance.”

“OK, so we need to, what, call in one of the girls?”

“Well, we could….”

Tim’s eyes narrowed.  “I don’t like the way you trailed off there.”

Dick grinned slowly.  “You make a pretty lady, Tim.”

“Ugh!  I knew it!”  Tim buried his face in his hands.  “Why can’t _you_ dress up?”

“Because you’d look too young to be dating me legally.  I really don’t want to get questioned or arrested, thanks.”

Tim peeked through his fingers.  “You owe me big time.”

“It’s for the Mission,” Dick said, in a frighteningly accurate Bruce impression.  He smiled wide.  “Trust me, I’ll make it worth your while.  I promise.”

“I’m gonna hold you to that,” Tim grumbled.  “OK, fine.  Come dress me, weirdo.”

“You say the sweetest things, Timmy!”

********

“You look beautiful, Alice.”

Tim made a disgruntled noise and pushed a strand of his wig over his ear.  “We’re not even in public yet, _Dick_.”

Dick shrugged.  Whatever extra emphasis Tim put on his name, Dick didn’t react to it.  “It’s always better to start getting into character beforehand.  It’ll make it easier once there’s pressure.”

“I know, I know.”  Tim adjusted his dress.  “You made my boobs too big.”

“All part of the plan.  If you need to get closer to Bugera, they’ll help distract him from your face.”

“What’s wrong with my face?” Tim asked, quickly checking his makeup.

“Nothing, except that’s what he can describe you by.”  Dick chuckled and gently tugged on Tim’s wig.  “You look fine.”

Tim hastily sat back in his seat, glaring at Dick.  “That’s not what I was checking.”

“Sure it wasn’t.”

They parked a couple blocks away from the club, far enough that no one would notice their car, but close enough to go retrieve their costumes if they needed them quickly.  Tim thanked whatever deity was smiling down on him now that he’d managed to convince Dick to give him only three inch heels instead of the faintly ridiculous platforms he’d first brought out.  If Tim had had to run, or even walk briskly in those, he would’ve been in so much pain, and no reward of Dick’s would have been able to make it better.

He was rather surprised how long the line was, nearly wrapping around the building.  “I don’t see him yet,” he whispered to Dick.  They were early, but it didn’t look like anyone was getting inside anytime soon.

“He’d be a VIP,” Dick said.  “He’s probably already got a place inside.  Now, we just need one.”

He walked up to the bouncer in front of the much shorter “Executive” line.  “Hey, Allen.  Busy night.”

“Sure is,” he said, looking Dick over.  “You better have a pass this time, Ches.”

“Sure do!”  Dick pulled two yellow cards out of his back pocket, smiling wide as he beckoned Tim forward.  “This is my date tonight.”

“Nice,” Allen said, not sparing Tim a glance.  “These are last quarter’s, you know.”

“Oh, whoops.  I don’t suppose you could make a little exception for me?”  Dick went into his pretty airhead-Dickie pout, and for a second Tim wondered what it would be like if he and “Brucie” teamed up some time.  Probably hell.

“This is the last time,” Allen said, pocketing the cards.  “Only because I know you’re good for it.”

“You’re amazing,” Dick said, patting Allen’s chest in thanks.  “I owe you!”  With one last smile to the bouncer, he pulled Tim into the club.

“Ches?” Tim asked, already having to raise his voice from the music inside.

Dick grinned.  “What, you don’t like Chester McGinty?”

“Your names are terrible.”

“Don’t mind Alice so much now, do you?”  Dick kissed his temple and headed towards the main part of the club.  “C’mon.  Let’s see if we’ve got someone to watch yet.”

Sure enough, Bugera was there, seated across the dance floor in a private booth with a fairly obscene amount of expensive liquor bottles in front of him.  There were two other men beside him.  One of them Tim recognized as Tony Maltini, who considered himself less a gangster and more of a manager to the new mobs.  Basically, he stayed out of the main action, but knew about it pretty well.  The second man was seated in the booth with his back to the rear of the dance floor.  They’d never be able to see his face from this angle.

"Found him," Tim said, pulling Dick back to his side.  “Dance behind me.  Make it look convincing."

Tim reached up and touched the pendant at his chest, activating the tiny camera.  It wouldn't give them any sound-- which Tim figured was a smart move considering the blasting music in the club-- but they would get a full recording of everyone who came near the table or any obvious business conducted there.  So far, it looked like the only business happening was the traditional bro test of ‘how much can I drink at once,’ which Bugera seemed to be winning.

"He's gonna get alcohol poisoning at that rate," Tim muttered to himself.

Dick’s hands moved up and down his hips, his fingers catching in the red velour and slowly inching the already short hem of the dress higher up Tim’s thighs.  Well, that certainly _was_ convincing.

Two could play at that game.

He pushed his hips back against Dick, rolling them as he swayed back and forth.  The twitch of Dick’s fingers and the barely noticeable hitch in his breath made Tim grin.  Score one for ‘Alice.’  He dropped his head back against Dick’s collarbone, laughing when Dick immediately greeted him with kisses.

“Take us up front,” he said, pointing towards the other end of the dance floor by the stage.  “I need to get a look at the other guy.”  Dick nodded, and soon the two of them were dancing their way through the crowd.

Tim signalled when he wanted them to stop, turning around to face the booth again.  He didn’t recognize the third man, but that was alright.  They could run him through facial recognition later.

Dick’s hands slid up to his waist and pulled him closer, grinding against him harder as they danced.  “Let’s go make out in the bathroom,” he whispered, nibbling the corner of Tim’s jaw.

“What?”  Tim whipped his head around, nearly colliding with Dick.  “We’re working!”

“Yeah, but they’ll be there,” Dick whined.

Dick thrust against his hips and Tim let out a whine of his own.  The press of Dick’s erection on his ass was making his own cock throb where it was tucked in his panties.  He wanted to be professional and stay on the case like they were supposed to, but….

He pushed his hips back into Dick and that was all it took for Dick to start leading him off the dance floor.  They’d done good work anyway.

Dick pulled him into a stall in the least occupied men’s room and shut the door, leaning against it with a sigh.  His eyes were bright and wide with arousal as he looked Tim over.

“Up,” he said, holding out his arms.  Tim stood on his tiptoes and Dick lifted him.  Tim wrapped his legs around Dick’s waist as Dick braced him on one arm, sliding the dress higher up his thighs.

There was a rational part of Tim’s mind that said this was really a terrible idea, that anyone could walk in and realize that something was definitely up in stall three and kick them out, but Dick was already pulling his panties aside to stroke him, so that rational part of him could stuff it.

He nipped at Dick’s cheek, kissing him as Dick pulled his own cock out.  “How long?” he whispered, barely taking his mouth away from Dick’s.

“Long as it takes,” Dick said, teething his lip.  “Hold on.”

He loosened his hold on Tim, dropping him until their hips were more even.  Tim moaned, reaching between them to stroke them both together.

“You should dress up more often, Timmy,” Dick whispered, one hand joining Tim’s.  “You look so pretty like this.”

Tim wrapped his other hand around the back of Dick’s neck, holding on to him desperately.  This was all so inappropriate, but it was also so thrilling he almost couldn’t stand it.  He rocked in Dick’s hold, trying to push himself closer and closer into Dick’s hand.

Dick kissed his neck.  “Close.  So close.”

Tim forced himself to focus and move his hand in time with Dick’s.  Dick’s fingers brushed Tim’s wrist as they stroked, his breathing coming just as ragged as Tim’s was.

“Tim.  Tim….”

Tim reached down to cup Dick’s balls and that was all it took to send Dick over the edge.  His whole body went rigid except for his fingers, which continued their dance around the head of Tim’s cock.  Within moments, Tim was coming, too, spilling into Dick’s hand.

Tim rested his head on Dick’s shoulder, feeling boneless and satisfied.

“Good, huh?” Dick whispered.

“Yeah, it was.  Not that you’re smug or anything.”

Dick laughed and kissed Tim’s temple.  “It was for me, too.”

Even with the time it took them to clean up and get back to the dance floor, Bugera and his buddies hadn’t moved at all, although several of their bottles looked fresh.

“Is it even safe to drink that much?” Tim said, angling himself so the pendant camera could record them.

“Hey, when you’re that rich, you can just buy a new liver.”

Tim snorted, but frowned down at his necklace.  “That’s weird.  I turned it on when we came out but the light’s not…”  He pressed the button again and the tiny light lit up, signalling the camera was recording.  “...Oh god.”

“What is it?”

Tim looked at Dick in horror.  “I think I forgot to turn it off when we went into the bathroom.”

Dick waved his hand dismissively.  “That’s no big--  Tell me it doesn’t stream to Oracle automatically.”

Tim grimaced.

“Well, that’s, um….”  Dick trailed off and thankfully didn’t need to finish his sentence, as Bugera’s party got up to leave.  “Hey, looks like our guy’s cutting loose.  Let’s go change.  Maybe some good news will cover us for any, uh, indiscretion.”

Tim shook his head.  “It’s Barbara.  She never forgets.”

“Then try your best, chum!” Dick said, in his best happy-Bat voice.  “We’ve got a day to save!”

 


End file.
